


Jagged

by AzzureThunder



Series: A Softer World [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, Unrequited Love. When Your Best Isn't Enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged

He loved him. More than he ever thought he could love another man. Ever since he was fated to be rivaled against him, he wanted him, needed him like a sick addiction. But no matter what he did, how he played, what he said, he was never good enough for the levels of perfection that he wanted. He just wasn’t the right Russian. He didn’t understand, no matter how hard he tried, how much he sacrificed to stay in his eyes, stay in his mind, it wasn’t enough. So he could stand back, watch, and let his heart crumble each time he saw them together. It was ok; he would keep trying, just to be noticed, anything. His best wasn’t enough, so he was going to destroy himself if he had too, to rebuild himself, to be perfect. For him.


End file.
